dcandmarveluniversefandomcom-20200213-history
Toad
Toad Gallery Real Name:Todd Tolansky Current Alias:Toad Aliases:Toad; The Terreble Toad-King Identity:Mutant Alignment:Nuetrul, often bad out of necessity. Affiliation:Magneto's Brotherhood of Mutants Relatives:None. His parents abandoned him too young for him to remember them. Universe: Earth 82004 Base Of Operations:Wherever the Brotherhood happens to have it's latest base; otherwise, he lives on the streets. Gender: Male Age: 15 Height: 5'7 Weight: 115 pounds Eyes: A sickly yellow color; slightly larger then the average person. Hair: Light brown Unusual Features:With frog-like features in his face and webbed-hands and toes, he is often remarked upon as being ugly. He also has a distict musky and unpleasant smell that could come from his powers or lack of personal hygiene. Citizenship: Born in Britain, but grew up in America after being abondoned there. Marital Status: Single Occupation: Pickpocket Education: He only made it too his freshmen high school year before being picked up by the Brotherhood, and has ignored school ever since. This lack of education holds back his natural intellegence, which is actually somewhat advanced. Origin: X-Men Place of Birth: Marvel Creators: Stan Lee and Jack Kirby Role Played By:Lovova History Todd Tolansky was born a mutant, his frog-like appearance and abilties evident since the day he was born. His parents, both well-to-do 'old money' in Britain, had finally had enough when, instead of his first step, he had his first 'hop' at the age of two. They abandoned him during a trip to America, New York, hopeing that leaving him in another country would prevent him from ever being able to find them. Todd remained in said orphanage till the age of six, until a violent conflict between himself and a few of the other kids, who bullied him because of his oddities, got him kicked into the goverment foster program. He jumped from foster home to foster home until the age of ten, where he finally ran away, and spent the next five years on the street, surviving through petty-theft and street begging. At the age of thirteen he was involved in a gang ironically named Thirteen for a little while, but was kicked out due to his cowardice and lack of natural fighting ability, and has been on his own since then until his present age, fifteen. Unbelievably, he has more or less kept himself in the public school system consistently despite his constant moving around, faking his guardian documents and regularly going to classes until freshmen year. School allowed him a place to go everyday and free lunch, and suprisingly he found classes more or less simple. Thus he has managed to attain a basic level of education. Social Life Allies Though he could perhaps in a pinch call in a favor from one of his teammates in the street gang 'Thirteen', he left the group in bad terms, and would most likely be denied. Enemies Most people find him unpleasant to be around, but he has never stayed in one place too long to make any real enemies. This was done largely on purpose in his later years. Love Life He had heard once that even the most ugly of people could get a date with one out of ten girls if said person asked all ten, and so he has lived by this rule, flirting rather awkwardly with every girl he meets. This philosophy has yet to actually work, but he has grown so naturally into the habit that when talking to girls, using pet names is his defualt mode, no matter how badly said girl takes it. Powers Roleplaying Statistics CHARACTER INFO: Name: Todd Tolansky Age: 15 STRENGTHS: Dodging, hopping, acrobatics, projectiles. WEAKNESSES: Fighting, negotiating, sociolizing. ____________________ STATS STRENGTH: Good AGILITY: Amazing ENDURANCE: Incredible REASON: Typical INTUITION: Typical PSYCHE: Good SPEED: Typical POPULARITY: Poor ____________________ DICE PHYSICAL ATTACK: Good (1d10) PHYSICAL DEFENSE: Amazing (5d10) ENERGY ATTACK: n/a ENERGY DEFENSE: Amazing (5d10) PSYCHIC ATTACK: n/a PSYCHIC DEFENSE: Typical (1d6) ____________________ OTHER ABILITIES: Leaping: In, 5 area movement in one bound, may move another 5 if he gets a success End FEAT. *Hopping (Multiple Attack): Used against a group of characters in the same area, His legs can deliver a blow causing Ex damage to the each target. This attack used the Charge column and hops from character to character. Maximum number of targets is 9. If he misses one, he can still continue to hop attack each potential target in the area. **Hopping (Single Attack): Rm damage, this hop are so hard to gauge when he's leaping, his Agility can be used at the same time for dodging Wall-Crawling: In Tongue: Use as additional arm, an extra attack with Gd Fighting, able to perform the following power stunts: *Am Entagglement *Toxin: Ex toxin when Toad licks the skin of his target. Slime: Rm Entanglement, 3 areas Pheromomnous Venom: Allows Toad to control minds with Ex ability ____________________ WEAPONS Body Armor: Ty protection vs. Physical and Energy.